And I Will Love You With All Of My Mechanic Heart
by Fields of Summer
Summary: "What's your name?" The robot suddenly asked. "Harry, what's yours?" "DM648 … I think like your name better." Harry stumbles in to a wounded robot and helps him. He soon realizes that this machine is very, very unique. Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

Warnings: Violence/Blood, Angst, Self-Harm, Alternative Universe, Swearing, Hot Robotic Sex ;)

* * *

_And I will love you with all of my mechanic heart –_

* * *

"Help me … plea- please … I don't have much electri- … city left. I'll die soon ... would you-you take me to a charger?" Harry wondered why the thing was begging him. And why did he talk about death? Robots didn't die, their engines shut down. Even though it was impossible to restart a drained robot, they didn't know anything about death.

Harry watched the lone robotic soldier gasp for air on the muddy ground. His wires were damaged. It made him spasm violently, then suddenly go still, just to start jerking again. A tiny bit of pity spurred inside of him. The thing looked so helpless and damaged.

He was sprawled out, blood and mud was splattered all over his face and clothes. His jacket and shirt were shred at the side. There was a huge wound on the side of his chest. Bot skin and tissue were ripped and Harry could see straight into his body, he saw a few metallic ribs as well as a black beating heart. Veins – mixed with wires – coated it. He could see that his lung was just as black, extracting and contracting to his rugged breaths. On the outside, the robot looked just like a human. But on the inside, they were totally different.

"Please … it hu- hurts" The robot reached a shaking hand out towards the other boy, trying to reach him. Hurt? He was lying. Harry knew machines had no ability to feel pain. It would be stupid to implant that kind of ability. They were designed to fight and never back away. A robot soldier would keep fighting even if his arm had just been ripped off. Harry narrowed his eyes and watched the computer-controlled creature struggle. His stretched out arm fell to the ground. A silvery liquid – looking very much like mercury – welled up in his grey eyes. A weird, sobbing-like sound escaped his lips. Was he crying? Harry had never seen a robot behave this way.

"I'm so sca- scared … I don't know wha- what it will feel like. Will you at least stay here when it happ- ens? So I wont be … all alone?" The robots grey eyes looked so sad Harry didn't know what to do. The silvery liquid kept welling up in them, eventually coating them completely and turning them into two orbs of pure silver. Harry frowned at the strangeness. But the feeling of pity was growing. After all, he wouldn't lose anything by trying to help him. He hunkered down beside him. The robot flinched, something resembling hope flashed across his face. While this close, Harry could almost hear the whirring of the computer buried inside the robotic boy's body.

"How much time do you have left?" He turned his face from the ground to look up at him. Harry saw himself appear in the other boy's eyes.

"12 minutes, 32 … seconds. Will you help me? … I don't want to die here … all alone, please … I'll do any-…thing. I don't … want to be alone."

"Just hold on to me, where is the nearest charger?" Harry asked, picking up the boy surprisingly easy. The soldier must be made of some kind of lightweight material. He cramped slightly in his arms, but his arms reached around Harry's neck to hold him up.

"Right there." He reached his trembling hand out to point towards the other corner of the battle site.

Harry sighed, and then began walking across the field of blood and death. He stumbled over dead bodies, human and robotic. The war never seemed to end. It had been going on for a few years now. Britain was in war with Germany, again. The brits had won this feud though, mostly because of the robots. Though none really gave them any credit for it.

As time had went by the robots had gotten cheaper to manufacture. They were no longer worth retrieving when there was a risk of stepping on a mine and blowing yourself up in the process. Unless they were able to retreat by themselves, they were left on the battlefield until their batteries were drained.

As soon as Harry reached the end of the battlefield, he noticed the metallic crane sticking up from the ground. Three sharp needles were attached to the end of it, forming a small triangle. Harry leaned in closer to it so the robot could reach his charger. He knew this wouldn't be a pleasant sight, so he shut his eyes. He didn't want to see more blood.

Robots recharged themselves by holding their palm against the three sharp spikes, then pressing forward until they reached the wires in there, which were about halfway through.

When nothing happened, Harry opened his eyes again. He noticed the boy's hand trying to settle on to the spikes, but his shaking and jerking made the hand dart around it. He couldn't keep it still.

"Could- could you … he-hel … p …" The boy stuttered. Harry didn't want to do this, but he supposed he had to. There could not be much time left for him. He took a firm grip of the other boy's hand and then placed it on the sharp needles. He took a deep breath, and then slowly pressed it down.

As soon as the needles penetrated his skin, the boy cried out. He shook violently in his grasp. Harry tightened his grip around him. The blood began to stream down the other boy's wrist but Harry had to keep going. He kept pressing the hand down until he heard needle scrape against metal inside of the hand. The robotic boy jolted at the contact.

His eyes shot open as the electricity flowed into his body. Harry noticed that the ripped skin and tissue on the side of his chest began to meld together immediately. His jerking movements ceased and his breathing evened out. He stayed in Harry's arms for a few seconds before moved and sat down in front of the charger. He kept his hand raised and pierced by the needles. Blood slowly trickled down his arm while he filled himself up with the electricity.

"Thank you." The robot turned his head around to look at the boy and gave him a thankful smile. Harry felt exhausted and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. He looked at his hands – they were covered in blood. His clothes were bloodied as well and there were stains of silver here and there.

"Why do you feel pain?" Harry asked. He didn't understand any of it: the begging, the screaming, the crying, or the pain. It made him seem almost human. Perhaps this was a new version of the soldier robot. A more … emotional, real version. Harry noticed that the robot was very attractive as well, now that he wasn't on the verge of dying. Well, "shutting down" to be exact. His grey eyes were visible again. He had short, blond hair. His jaw was strong and sharp. He had a nice toned body as well. Harry couldn't help but give a quick glance at the skin showing where his shirt and jacket were ripped. It was pale, but beautiful. Almost shimmering.

"I don't know why, I just do. When I was at the storage I noticed others of my kind would charge themselves without even flinching, I couldn't do that, however. I think that's why I got sent to the battlefront right away. They told me I had a virus. I don't know much about it. Why did you save me?"

Harry tried to take it all in. A virus. How odd. He would think of it as a good thing to act more human, not as a virus you would want to eliminate. In war however, the less human you were, the better. Perhaps he was a different kind of robot that got sorted into the wrong category? Though he couldn't think of any kind of robot that would benefit his ability. There were a lot of robots that avoided dangers. But they knew what could hurt them even without the experience of pain. Housemaid-robots knew that putting your hand on a scorching hot frying pan wasn't a good idea. Just as solider robots knew shooting yourself in the head wouldn't get you anywhere.

"It just … felt like the right thing to do." The robot smiled at that. He then turned around, and quickly detached his hand from the charger. He hissed and wrapped his other hand around the wounded one. Harry could see the wound mend together quickly, just as the other one had. It was quite fascinating.

"What's your name?" The robot suddenly asked.

"Harry, what's yours?"

"DM648 … I like your name better." Harry almost laughed, but there was no sign of amusement on the robots face. And for some reason it made him sad. He didn't understand that his name was just a number. And that the next robot produced would be named "DM649"

"Maybe we should come up with an English name for you as well?" Harry said, hoping he wouldn't get offended. The blond robot first looked confused, then he turned his hand into a fist and let his chin rest on it, obviously trying to figure something out. He pondered for a while before bursting out.

"Draco! That's a nice name, isn't it?" He looked overjoyed, like he had just figured out the way of the universe. And Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The name was great though. Somehow it fitted him.

"Draco. I like that name. Its great." Harry suddenly realized how late it was. The sun was halfway down, he couldn't stay here much longer. He also remembered the real reason he had gotten there, to visit his friends. He had used the teleporter, but somehow ended up a few kilometers away from his destination. Ron and Hermione must have gotten worried by now.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Draco." Harry gave him a quick smile and got up on his feet. A pained expression suddenly appeared on the blondes face, and then vanished just as fast. Harry frowned. Would he feel lonely? He then remembered that Draco was a robot. He wouldn't care.

"Alright, take care then."

Harry teleported to Ron and Hermione's house. As soon as he got in to the building, Hermione ran up and threw her arms around him. She kept telling him about how worried they had been. How he really should consider getting that chip inserted to his brain, so that they could reach him by simply thinking about him.

Harry sighed and made up some lame explanation about how he ran in to a friend on his way there. He knew they probably didn't believe him, but they didn't question him about it. The evening went by quickly. Ron and Hermione told him about all the things they had been up to, and Harry pretended to be interested. But really, he couldn't stop thinking about that robot. Maybe he actually would miss him?

He went to bed that night with those thoughts whirling in his head. Where would he go? Would he return to the military camp? Well ... probably not. If he did, he would get sent back to front because of his "virus". He couldn't teleport anywhere. Robots didn't have that ability. Would he stay where they had met? At the battlefield in the woods, where corpses lay scattered everywhere? At least he had a charger there.

Harry thought back on Draco's pleading words. _I'll do anything. I don't want to be alone. _Could he feel lonely? He decided to go back tomorrow to see if he was still there. If he weren't, he would have found something better to do. If he were, Harry would try to help him.

* * *

I just had to write this, I love science fiction and I love Drarry! :D I know both Draco and Harry are a little bit out of character here but that will change in future chapters if I decide to keep writing this. If you liked it/didn't like it, please review! :) It would mean alot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

Warnings: Violence/Blood, Angst, Self-Harm, Alternative Universe, Swearing, Hot Robotic Sex ;)

* * *

_And I will love you with all of my mechanic heart –_

* * *

The blond boy was laying down in the grass near the charger, gazing up at the billions of stars on display above him.

'Draco. D-R-A-C-O.' The robot liked his new name. It was easier, shorter, and more sufficient. His rescuers name – Harry – was a good name as well. He especially liked the sound of it when it was whispered.

Draco didn't know if he'd ever see him again. He thought the experience of their encounter as enjoyable. No other human had been kind to him. The few he had met at the camp had enjoyed hurting him because he reacted to it. They had cut him sometimes because he would scream when it hurt a lot.

Other robots wouldn't react at all. The more developed ones would tell them to stop because it drained their batteries to heal the wounds. But if they continued, they would simply stand there and take it. Draco however, would start begging after a while. He knew they liked to hear him beg. They would usually "reward" him afterwards in sexual ways, when he had been begging for long enough. Draco hated their rewards, but he could tell that they enjoyed it.

He manipulated the memories afterwards. He made them appear as someone else had told them. That way, he knew that he had been the subject of abuse, but the negative emotions accompanying it would be left out. If someone told you that you had been abused once several years ago, it wouldn't affect you as much as if experienced with your own body and soul. He didn't want to delete the memories completely though, because he felt that he would betray himself if he did.

One day something terrible must have happened. The 7th of September (3 days ago) had been completely erased from his mind. He remembered training and doing his chores the day before, then blankness from 5:15 to 22:39 the next day. At 22:40, he was sitting in the corner of a bunker with tears streaming down his face.

Draco was so absorbed in searching through his digital mind that he never noticed the boy approaching him.

"Hello."

The robotic boy jolted at the sudden voice and got up on his feet faster then any human could, his fists raised themselves as they were programmed to when in a situation of danger.

"Geez, I'm not gonna kill you." Harry said with a laugh. The other boy relaxed at the sight of his rescuer.

"I'm sorry, I did not notice your presence." The blond looked down at his feet, and then raised his gaze to the friendly human. He smiled at him slightly, still looking a little shocked. Happiness flowed through his wires and filled his black heart. Harry came back. Maybe they could be friends after all.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked.

"I was searching through my files of memories. Nothing important. Why did you decide to come back here?" Draco wanted to ask him if they were friends, but he did not know if that was a normal thing to ask. He did not know much about the life of normal humans or what they talked about. The only ones he had met had been soldiers. But their way of living was similar to robots. They followed orders. Harry made his own decisions.

"Well I had nothing else to do, so I thought why not to pay a visit." Harry smiled and put his hands in his pockets. Draco liked the way he looked. The other humans he'd met were all old, but the boy in front of him was young. And he was nice to look at. He wondered if Harry would enjoy his sexual favors, like the soldiers did. He had saved his life after all; he had to pay him back somehow. He didn't know if now would be an appropriate time to ask though. But maybe he could give him a hint.

"I see. I'm glad to see you, you have a very beautiful face." Draco said. He wanted to show him how much he appreciated that he had come back, but he did not get the reaction he had expected. Harry frowned. He looked confused. The robot's black heart felt even darker. _'I didn't mean to say anything wrong. Please don't leave again. Please don't leave again.'_

"Erm … thanks, I guess"

"I'm sorry, maybe that was rude of me to say … I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you came back." Draco said, trying to cover up from his mistake. _'Please don't leave, please don't leave.'_

"I's not rude, it's just … not a common thing to tell people you hardly know." Harry scratched the back of his head and then continued the conversation on a different topic. "So what will you do now? Now that you don't have to be a soldier anymore?" He asked and settled down on the ground, his legs stretched out before him and his hands moved behind his back to hold him up. Draco sat down next to him.

"I don't know, what do you think I should do? Should I go back to the camp?" He knew he was supposed to, but he didn't feel appreciated there. They would abuse him and then send him back out to the frontline to die.

"No, I don't think you should go back there. Maybe you could live a normal life? You know, like regular people do. You're very … human-like, you would probably be able blend in." The brunet suggested and looked at him reassuringly. Draco didn't know if he would be able to do that. What if he got caught? Others of his kind at the camp had told him stories about robots trying to blend in to the human society.

They usually got caught charging themselves or acting too robotic. One poor robot had stated to be "chipless" (no chip inserted to the brain for mind to mind- conversations) but apparently still thought that rambling up the first one million digits of pi would be a normal thing to do. He had been caught and tortured until his batteries were drained. The humans were apparently afraid that robots would take over their world and extinguish the human race if they mixed.

"I don't think I would be able to do that. I need to reach a charger now and then, and what if I get caught?" Draco asked. He didn't even want to think about the consequences that would bring.

"You wouldn't, I could help you. Whenever you need to charge I could teleport you here. And I can teach you how to blend in." Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. He would help him? Why would he do that? He looked at Harry's face for a sign of sarcasm, but there were none. He looked as serious as ever. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't get the words out.

"If you want, it's your decision. I have room available in my apartment, you could live there for the first couple of days before you get the hang of things." Harry said and smiled big at him. Draco thought he must be the luckiest robot ever to have existed. He didn't believe any other human would sacrifice this much for a machines wellbeing.

"Do … do you really mean that?" Draco didn't know what to say.

"Of course, let's give it a try."

A few minutes later they were standing in the living room of his apartment. For Harry it was rather small, but the blond thought it was the most amazing home ever. There were real walls. There was a real roof, and a real floor. There was a television. There were bookshelves filled with books. And he was with a friend. Draco couldn't think of anything more he wanted. It was warm as well. At the camp, he was always freezing. Apparently being able to tell the temperature was another blessing the virus provided him with.

Harry went through all the rooms of the apartment, explaining the uses of them all. There was the living room, a kitchen where food was made, two bathrooms where humans "emptied themselves" as Harry had explained smoothly (not really). There were two bedrooms, one for each of them.

Draco didn't see the need for a bed in his room, as robots do not sleep. But once he tried to lie down on it, he found it rather comfortable. He thought he might spend time reading in it while his friend was sleeping.

Harry noticed that Draco were still in his ripped and muddy clothes, and decided to let him have some of his. He picked up a pair of boxers, socks, paints and a t-shirt and handed it over to the blond.

"You can have this for now, humans don't normally walk around with clothes that are dirty or have holes in them." Harry eyed the other boy's clothes and raised an eyebrow.

Draco immediately started taking his clothes off, right in front of the brunet. He was just about to pull his boxers down when Harry interrupted him.

"Wait! Erm … humans don't really … get naked in front of each other, I mean … not usually." Draco looked up and noticed that Harry was blushing. He had seen this before. He summed things up in his head and realized that Harry probably liked to see him like this. The soldiers enjoying his body usually had flushed faces when they did what they … did. And he wanted Harry to feel good too. He would do anything for him to feel good.

"Do you like to see me like this, without any clothes on?" Draco asked in a very robot-like voice. Not showing any signs of embarrassment or amusement.

"What!? No! I mean … I don't know! Why would I?" Harry looked absolutely devastated, and even redder than before. Draco thought that he might have said something wrong again, but Harry didn't seem disgusted, just embarrassed. Maybe that meant that he liked it. But didn't want to confess to, for some reason.

"I don't know … I just- … got that impression. You know, if you want to feel good, you could … fuck me, if you want. Or do anything you'd like."

Harry almost looked like he would pass out. His mouth dropped open and somehow he had gone from red to pale. His face then transformed into a deep frown. Draco immediately felt bad. He was just trying to show him how grateful he was.

"Don't say stuff like that! It's gross! I wouldn't want to do that with you! Boys aren't supposed to … do that with each other!" Harry said in an angry tone. He had moved closer, and Draco instinctually backed off. His heart sank and bad feelings instantly welled up in him. _Don't make me leave, please don't make me leave._

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to … offend you, I shouldn't have said that, please forgive me, I thought you wanted to. I just want to make you happy. Because you do so much for me and I wanted to do something for you as well." Draco had meant to be reassuring, but his words just seemed to upset Harry more.

"Well do I make you happy by asking you to fuck me!? What the fuck Draco? That's not how to thank people! Even a robot would know that." Harry took a few deep breaths and then continued in a calmer voice. "Maybe this will be more difficult then I thought. We can discuss it in the morning. Right now, I want to sleep. You can go back to your room."

Draco didn't know what else to do, so he took the clothes Harry had given him and then walked back into his own room. Harry slammed the door shut behind him. What had he done wrong? He didn't understand. He was certain that Harry had liked to see him without the clothes on. But then, why had he told him that it was gross? And that boys "weren't supposed to do that"?

Draco walked up to his bed and laid down on it. He wanted to manipulate the memories of Harry being angry with him, just for his own sake. Unfortunately though, he knew there was no way of removing the other boy's memories, so the point was lost.

Draco had learned that there were two different kinds of pain. There was outer pain, that's what you would feel when someone cut you. And there was inner pain, that's what you would feel when someone you cared about was disappointed in you. Draco thought the inner pain was worse. He picked up a book and began reading it. A line of pure silver slowly trickled its way down his chin.

* * *

Dont worry, Harry is not straight or homophobic. I just wanted their relationship to be more real. And not the "I-love-you-I-love-you-too-let's-fuck" kind of relationship. This took aaaages for me to write, if my skills in english were better it would be a lot easier for me _ I hope you liked it anyways, even though it's probably full of typos and other mistakes :(( Please review! And thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter :) I'm so glad some of you liked it!


End file.
